Frank Pace
) | occupation = Producer | years = 1979–present | nationality = American | role = }} Frank Pace (born February 14, 1950) is a television producer and writer. He is currently the producer of Girl Meets World. Biography Pace was born in White Plains, New York, the son of Rose and Dominick Pace. Frank has two brothers, Bruce and Douglas. Pace graduated from Valhalla High School and went on to attain a BS degree in business from Jacksonville University, where he now serves on the University Board of Trustees. Pace lives in Pasadena, California with his wife Karen (Huggins). They have one daughter, Erin. Career Television Pace has nearly 700 episodes of network television to his credit. He has produced 16 television pilots, of which 12 were ordered as series and five were sold into syndication. His Warner Brother TV credits include George Lopez, Suddenly Susan, For Your Love, Murphy Brown and Head of the Class. He also served as Co-Executive Producer on the TV Series, Shake it Up! for the Disney Channel. Currently, Pace is Co-Executive Producer on the Disney Channel Series Girl Meets World, the follow up to the hit ABC series, "Boy Meets World." Pace received an Emmy nomination for "Outstanding Comedy Series" (Murphy Brown), in 1988. Pace also produced the NBC movie Babe Ruth (1991) starring Stephen Lang, the HBO Live Special George Lopez – America's Mexican, and the Warner Brothers Premier feature film, Mr. Troop Mom," as well as the Disney Channel Movie Shake It Up-Made In Japan. He is a member of Directors Guild of America and Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. Pace is currently working on Girl Meets World as producer and co-executive producer. Advertising Pace spent eight years as Vice President of The Phillips Organisation, Ltd, a San Diego-based Marketing/PR firm. At TPO, Pace mentored a young Armen Keteyian, who today is Chief Investigative Reporter for CBS News. Their collaboration on a variety of projects has continued for more than 30 years. At TPO, Pace and Keteyian were credited with creating the blueprint for short-course triathlon racing on behalf of Carl Thomas, their client at Speedo SportsWear. Their 1.5 kilometer swim, 40 km bike and 10 km run event is now a full-fledged Olympic Sport. A meeting in the spring of 1979 with Bill Rasmussen, founder of ESPN prior to that network's launching, set in motion Pace’s transition from advertising to television. Sports Pace began his career in the now-defunct World Football League (WFL) on the staffs of the Southern California Sun, the Portland Storm and the Chicago Winds. Pace serves as advisor to baseball Hall of Famer Rod Carew and Basketball Hall of Famer Artis Gilmore. He has coached high school soccer in Southern California for Flintridge Sacred Heart Academy in La Canada Flintridge for 15 seasons. He coached the team to California CIF Championships in 2010 and 2011, and they went undefeated from December 2009 to January 2011. In 2011 he led the team to a #1 National Ranking. He was elected to the school Hall of Fame in 2014. Writing In 2012, Pace Co-Authored Rod Carew's "Hit To Win" with Rod Carew and Armen Keteyian. He had previously co-authored Rod Carew's Art and Science of Hitting along with Keteyian and Carew in 1986. He has also been published in Sports Illustrated, Emmy Magazine, The Florida Times Union, The Los Angeles Times, Soccer Journal and Hall of Fame Magazine. Pace was the credited writer (and producer) on eight segments of Inside the NFL (the George Lopez segments) and an episode of George Lopez entitled "The Unnatural". Category:Males Category:Producers Category:Adults Category:Executive Producer Category:Crew